׃ Ṩỉḡụẹṃẹ ẹἠ Ṩịḷẹἠḉịợ ׃
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 AgaficaWeek 3 】Agasha casi se derritió en su sitio cuando él la miró con esos ojos, tan hambrientos por ella como ella se sentía por él. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose así?


•

* * *

**Sígueme en Silencio**

* * *

_Agasha casi se derritió en su sitio cuando él la miró con esos ojos, tan hambrientos por ella como ella se sentía por él. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose así?_

* * *

**AGAFICA**

_WEEK 2019_

**ALBAGASHA**

* * *

**3**

**T**EMA:** MALENTENDIDO.  
**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Sígueme en Silencio_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: UA (universo alterno). | Un poco de OOC. | Lenguaje soez.

**N**otas:

Esta vez traigo algo más corto. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

* * *

NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

* * *

**•**

* * *

Agasha Zabat, una joven mujer de 29 años, tenía sólo 2 misiones en su vida a futuro.

1.- Ser la mejor CEO de la empresa Raamin. Y probárselos a todos quienes desconfiaban de ella.

2.- Casarse (de una puta vez) con Albafica Katsaros.

Ella no era tan complicada. Siendo la única heredera de la empresa de su familia, tuvo una educación de primera categoría. A los 15 años partió a Inglaterra para estudiar, a los 20 volvió con un novio que no tardó en engañarla con otra chica, una joven modelo 3 años menor que ellos. A los 21 años ella conoció a Albafica Katsaros, un actor de cine de nacionalidad griego-vietnamita que alguna vez Agasha había visto sólo en películas de acción o suspenso.

Usualmente él tomaba el rol del villano que al final moría por la mano del héroe de una forma espectacular o rápida. En su último rodaje, "Destrucción en Júpiter", Albafica había interpretado a Mokarai, el líder de la organización criminal que buscaba destruir a la humanidad del planeta Tierra para dejarles el mundo a una raza alienígena que, en realidad no le habían prometido nada, sólo entretenerlo con el caos. Albafica, en su papel de villano, se dejó ver como un hombre dispuesto a extinguir a toda una raza con tal de no aburrirse, con un montón de psicópatas como aliados.

Pero como en toda película, el grupo de héroes ganó, cosa que irritó mucho a Agasha puesto que en su opinión, el plan de Mokarai había sido perfecto. Los héroes sólo habían tenido suerte.

En fin. Al conocer a Albafica en la premier de la mencionada película, Agasha pudo hablar con un hombre, que más que ser sólo un joven actor talentoso y extremadamente atractivo, tenía un alto conocimiento en varios temas que no era común que un "simple actor guapo" manejase tan bien. Agasha vio en él a un maestro del Kung-Fu, a un amante de la astrología que no necesitaba de dobles en sus películas, y además a un antiguo estudiado de arquitectura, que por "problemas familiares" tuvo que dejar la universidad. Actualmente parecía estarlo retomando sin problemas.

Ella misma le invitó, después del evento y las entrevistas posteriores, una cena a un restaurante para conocerse un poco más. Junto a Albafica, se agregaron algunos compañeros de sus compañeros del elenco.

Kardia Iordanou, que en la película había interpretado al líder alíen y que sin todo aquel maquillaje y efectos especiales realmente parecía un adonis, iba acompañado de su amada esposa mexicana y también famosa actriz en su país de origen, Amelia _Calvera _Félix. La mujer tenía una belleza sin comparación que le hizo sentir a Agasha algo de envidia por su cuerpo curvilíneo, sin operaciones estéticas en su haber, y aunque la mujer hablase el idioma griego en un tono algo… gracioso, nada le podría quitar esa hermosura que combinaba bien con la de Kardia.

Dégel Kuznetsov, por otro lado y su esposa Seraphina, eran productores. Ambos millonarios por herencia que además se desempeñaban como colaboradores de diversos proyectos científicos universitarios, y que tampoco tenían problemas en colaborar con el director de cine, y también el hermano de Seraphina, Unity Sokolov. De esa forma, ambos como matrimonio habían elevado sus riquezas como la espuma.

Durante la comida, todos parecían estarla pasando bien. El señor Dégel y Kardia habían llevado la batuta de la conversación, Seraphina y Calvera agregaban ciertas cosas que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, causaban risotadas en la mesa. Agasha hablaba de algunas de sus vivencias en Inglaterra y por el otro lado, Albafica sólo se limitaba a desmentir o replicar a algo que Kardia dijese sobre él.

Luego de esa noche, Agasha, quien le pidió su número telefónico, solía llamarle cada dos o tres fines de semana, si es que no estaba en trámites para rodar una nueva película.

En tres días, él partiría a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos para comenzar a filmar. El contrato ya estaba firmado y sólo tenía que empacar sus cosas para volar hacia el gran país americano.

—_Señorita Agasha_ —la llamó su secretaria desde el intercomunicador de escritorio. Despertándola al presente—, _el señor Katsaros está aquí, dice que no desea esperar. ¿Lo hago pasar?_

—No, yo saldré —dijo revisando los últimos documentos sobre su escritorio que tenía que leer cuidadosamente antes de firmar, luego de apretar un botón del aparato—, dile que espere. ¿Ya le ofreciste un café?

—_Ya mismo, señorita _—respondió con respeto antes de que Agasha pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Tonta —masculló sabiendo que la chica no iba a oírla.

Revisó varias hojas, puso cuidadosamente en el folder algunos de esos documentos y una vez que las cosas estuvieron en orden, Agasha llamó a su secretaria.

—¿Sigue ahí?

_—S-sí, señorita._

—Dile que ya mismo salgo.

—_Cómo usted diga._

Agasha se acomodó la blusa y la falda negra; reviso que sus zapatillas oscuras de punta de aguja estuviesen bien y se puso más perfume sobre su cuello y muñecas. Acomodó las cosas de su bolso, sacó el lápiz labial rojo, retocándose sus labios. Una vez que terminó y pudo volver a meter sus cosméticos en la pequeña bolsita, Agasha tomó las llaves de su auto, las de su oficina y su bolso, su abrigo y salió con pasos marcadamente femeninos para recibir a Albafica. Por supuesto, primero puso seguro a la puerta de su oficina, le dijo a su secretaria que tomase nota de todos los recados y no la molestase a menos que fuese una emergencia.

—Lamento la tardanza —le dijo a él empezando a caminar sabiendo que Albafica la seguiría.

—No esperaba menos de ti —respondió, usando un atuendo más casual.

De hecho, había amarrado su largo cabello en una trenza y sobre él había una sudadera grande color gris oxford con la capucha que ocultaba por completo su identidad.

—Quítate eso, parece que quieres secuestrarme —espetó Agasha refiriéndose a la enorme sudadera que le impedía admirar su escultural abdomen a diferencia de los trajes que Albafica usaba y se ajustaban tan bien a él.

—Ni hablar —respondió tajante—, la última vez que los reporteros nos vieron juntos fue muy difícil para mí aclarar que no tenía una relación contigo.

Ella sonrió con burla.

—Como si fuese tan difícil confundirte. Mides casi dos metros; tienes un cuerpo espectacular y ese modo de caminar tan propio de ti, no te lo quitarás aunque mueras y renazcas —giró los ojos con molestia—. Además, ahora sí tienes una relación conmigo, no sé cuál es el problema —enfatizó—, o… ¿acaso temes que tus cientos de fanáticas se molesten y dejen de seguirte en Facebook y Twitter si se enteran de que ya no eres soltero?

—Ya sé que una estúpida sudadera no opaca demasiado mi identidad, pero al menos no será tal fácil tomarme fotos. Y ya sé que ahora sí tenemos una relación —se ruborizó un poco—, pero no lo haremos oficial.

Ambos entraron al elevador que los guiaría sin demora al estacionamiento. Este era el elevador de la presidenta, así que sólo ella y sus invitados… o Albafica, podían usarlo.

—Dirás: no lo haremos oficial… aún.

Sin molestarse ni malinterpretar esas palabras ("no lo haremos oficial"), Agasha se giró para quedar frente a frente con Albafica, luego pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de él y se paró de puntas para darle un hambriento beso, pero él no acortó la distancia como siempre lo hacía, eso significaba que algo lo tenía de mal humor.

—¿Por qué no me besas? —frunció el ceño—, ¿ocurre algo malo?

—No lo haremos aquí —dijo con firmeza y con una postura estoica, viendo los números de los pisos que dejaban.

32… 31… 31…

—¿Hacer qué? Sólo sería un beso —llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de él—. Harás un largo viaje a otro continente y yo me quedaré sola por _mucho_ tiempo —le susurró sensual, incitándolo a caer en la tentación—, no ve vas a dejar así… ¿verdad?

Casi se derritió en su sitio cuando él la miró con esos ojos, tan hambrientos por ella como Agasha se sentía por él. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose así?

—No vas a hacerme besarte —gruñó notablemente excitado—, aquí no.

29… 28… 27…

—Mmm… ¿ya te he dicho que me calienta que me rechaces? —bajo sus manos y lentamente las fue pasando por su nuca, los hombros, los brazos, luego las metió entre ellos para abrazarlo de la cintura, él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos—. Sólo te pido un beso, no que me traigas la luna, ni las estrellas —ella miró fijamente esos labios gruesos que moría por probar una vez más.

—Basta ya, esto es indecente —espetó tomando a Agasha de la cintura, como queriendo apartarla de él.

—Eso no dijiste la última vez, cariñito —sonrió coqueta—. ¿O acaso mi falda ya no te incita?

21… 20… 19…

—No es eso… maldita sea —gruñó lo último por lo bajo cuando Agasha bajó una mano hacia su miembro oculto por el grueso pantalón de mezclilla, haciendo una minúscula presión.

—¿Entonces?

—Déjate de estupideces —le tomó la mano que lo estaba acariciando para incorporarla bien frente a él—, sólo vine porque dijiste que querías hablar.

—Ajá… y "hablar" en nuestro idioma es… —hizo una mueca que le decía a Albafica que dijese la respuesta obvia.

—¿Y es todo lo que hay entre nosotros? ¿Sólo sexo?

17… 16… 15…

En ese instante Agasha se apartó voluntariamente para verlo ofendida.

—¿Perdón? ¿Acaso crees que yo te uso para saciar mi lujuria? —chasqueó la lengua—, ¿esa de la que, por cierto, no te quejas?

—¿Entonces qué más? Me voy de viaje a Estados Unidos y tú lo único que quieres hacer conmigo es meterme a tu cama —le espetó alejándose más, hasta pegar su espalda a una esquina.

—¿Eso crees? —Agasha se cruzó de brazos—. Amor, te pedí sólo un beso. Si eso para ti es "sexo" entonces no sé qué demonios decirte.

—Ajá, ¿y en qué momento me preguntarás algo que una novia común preguntaría? No sé, ¿cómo por ejemplo, en qué hotel me hospedaré?

—Creí que eso te lo había preguntado ayer —ella lo miró mal—. Y como no sea The Charlie West Hollywood, voy a ahorcarte.

—Eso no es verdad —se descolocó—, no me lo preguntaste… ni yo te lo dije.

—O te lo pregunté o lo investigué por mí misma. ¿Es ese hotel o no?

Albafica desvió la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Algo más? ¿Quieres también que te haga jurar que mientras estás lejos de mí evites engañarme como el cerdo de mi exnovio?

—¿Qué?

—¿O acaso quieres que te pida el número de teléfono de tu alcoba o que de inmediato, al bajar de avión me llames como si no tuvieses otras cosas que hacer?

—No…

—¿Qué más hace "una novia normal"? Ah ya sé, contratar investigadores privados para que te mantengan vigilado porque a estas alturas ya te considero de mi propiedad.

—Deja de decir ridiculeces.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó enojada.

10… 9… 8…

Albafica apretó las manos para luego mirar los números que faltaban.

«Al diablo» masculló tomando el cierre de su sudadera para quitársela como si de pronto su cuerpo se estuviese consumiendo en llamas, tomó a Agasha de sus mejillas con fuerza y al fin la besó.

6… 5… 4…

Ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle gritando, pero eso ya lo haría en el aeropuerto cuando lo despidiese. Mientras tanto, Agasha dejó caer su bolso, se desprendió también de abrigo y se colgó del cuello de él, quien por su altura, tuvo que agacharse para que ella no se hiciese daño al alzarse con los dedos de sus pies.

Sabía tan bien, su aroma era espectacular. Incluso la forma en la que pasaba sus grandes manos por encima de su espalda… oh sí, ella podía perdonarle muchas cosas si él la besaba de este modo.

Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, Agasha estiró su cuello hacia atrás mientras él descendía hacia su piel expuesta para marcarla con sus labios y lengua. Ambos, a estas alturas, ya estaban jadeando.

2… 1…

Las puertas se abrieron haciendo el típico tintineo.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que estás embarazada? —la abrazó con más fuerza. Más con preocupación que con pasión.

Más rápido de lo normal, o saludable, Agasha sintió que el calor de su cuerpo había sido extinguido como la llama de un cerillo.

—¿Lo estoy? —ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos todavía abrazados.

—Sí… dejaste la prueba en el baño —dijo él un poco confundido—. Porque es tuya… ¿o no?

—¿Yo? —Agasha parpadeó—, ¿yo… embarazada?

Separándose lentamente, Agasha ladeó la cabeza mientras Albafica temía tanto que esa prueba que encontró en el compartimiento del lavabo del baño, fuese suya como si no lo era. Si no lo era, entonces se había vuelto loco, entre emocionado como asustado, por nada. Pero si sí lo era, se había vuelto loco… con justa razón.

—No puede… —Agasha boqueó como un pez.

—¿Mmm?

—Pero… no he invitado a nadie a nuestra casa y recuerdo que…

Albafica y Agasha vivían juntos desde hace un par de meses luego de un año de iniciar su relación y hasta el momento no habían tenido tantas dificultades más allá de las comunes.

—¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la basura?

—No… en el compartimiento bajo el lavabo.

—Oohhh…

—¿Agasha?

—¿Estás seguro que decía "positivo"? —le preguntó parpadeando lento.

—Sí… tenía las dos líneas…

Comenzando a sudar frío, Agasha se quedó muda. Albafica frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás diciéndome que te hiciste esa prueba, la olvidaste en el baño y no verificaste bien su resultado?

—E-estoy diciéndote que eso lo hice… antier y desde entonces no me había… acordado de ella.

—¿Qué? —replicó enojado—, ¿tanto tiempo?

Riendo nerviosa, ella bajó la mirada.

—Siempre he sido irregular con mi menstruación así que no me sorprendió tanto que no haya tenido… ya sabes —dijo nerviosa—. Pero cuando vinieron los mareos decidí comprar la prueba y hacerla cuando tú no estuvieses… pero justamente en ese momento recibí una llamada de la oficina y tuve que salir corriendo de casa. Luego de un _laaargo _día olvidé que me había hecho esa prueba… y que la oculté abajo en el lavabo para que no la vieses…

—La olvidaste —musitó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí… pero desde entonces no me he sentido distinta. Así que… —se rio como una idiota—, la olvidé.

—¿Y durante esos mareos tomaste algún medicamento? —él se asustó, y es que durante ese tiempo había ciertos medicamentos que una chica embarazada no debía tocar.

—No, sólo un poco de té y traté de dormir un poco más.

Eso pareció aliviar un poco a Albafica.

—Pero si lo que dices es cierto…

…

Con los corazones atorados en las gargantas, esa misma tarde, a ambos se les vio de camino al hospital para realizar una cita con una doctora. Pero como todos los mortales que habitaban este planeta, tuvieron que esperar su turno en la sala de espera.

—No puedo creer que la hayas olvidado —replicó Albafica de brazos cruzados, sentado a un lado de Agasha, quien tenía dos dedos sobre su sien derecha con una cara de fastidio.

—Llevas casi una hora con lo mismo —masculló seria, igual de fastidia e igual nerviosa—. ¿Ya te callas?

—No.

—Cariño —Agasha se molestó—, ¿me dejas a mí ser la embarazada irritable?

—Es increíble —pareció no escucharla, o estarla ignorando.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Agasha soltó un largo suspiro.

La buena noticia fue que al ser recibidos por la doctora, no hubo complicaciones en su diagnóstico aunque tampoco es como si negase que hubiese un nuevo miembro de la _familia_, con 3 semanas cumplidas, el embarazo de la CEO sería la máxima prioridad de ésta, y también de Albafica, pero había un asunto importantísimo de por medio que le involucraba a él…

—No creo que deba viajar a los Estados Unidos —comentó Albafica conduciendo su auto dado a que el de Agasha estaba en la cochera de la casa donde ambos vivían puesto que hoy él la había llevado al trabajo. Por eso había ido a recogerla a la oficina… hasta que vio la prueba y decidió confrontarla.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Tienes un contrato.

Tratando de mantener la calma y conteniendo su boca para no darle la razón; pues ella también quería que él se quedase con ella en Grecia, Agasha revisaba la receta médica y las vitaminas que habían comprado con ella, todas tenían que ser las correctas. Pero ellos también tenían que hacer las cosas bien y comprender que sus vidas no podían pararse.

—No puedo salir del país ahora —dijo él.

—Al, todo estará bien —conmovida, puso una mano sobre su brazo para no distraerlo del camino—. Iré a mis citas con la doctora sin falta, tomaré mis vitaminas, me alimentaré más sanamente, dormiré más, y… te llamaré.

—¿Te das cuenta que si me voy, me perderé más de la mitad de esto?

—Será mucho tiempo, es cierto, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? Tampoco podemos permitirnos qué toda una compañía te demande por no cumplir con tu contrato. Soy rica, pero tú no te vas a quedar sin trabajo —amenazó Agasha sabiendo bien que a pesar de que la carrera de Albafica no era la que en un principio, él quería, le gustaba mucho.

Ella miró por la ventana teniendo muy en cuenta lo que debían hacer. Él debía partir a Estados Unidos y ella quedarse aquí donde la empresa de su familia todavía la necesitaba. Tenía miedo de afrontar este proceso ella sola, de hecho, quería pedirle que no se fuese y si era necesario; fugarse juntos a donde no los encontrasen.

Pero tenían tanto por lo qué responder. Tanto trabajo…

¿Y si se iban dejando todo tirado, para vivir como vagabundos, qué harían cuando el bebé se enfermase o cuando creciese y quisiera una hamburguesa?

Si querían darle una vida cómoda a este pequeño, ambos tenían que trabajar mucho. Sacrificarse un poco. Ser padres desde este momento y ser fuertes por él… o ella. Aunque al final, como todos los mocosos con padres ricos, al crecer, el pequeño idiota pasase por una fase sentimental/rebelde donde se crea todo poderoso y/o piense que sus padres no lo aman o no le prestan la suficiente atención.

Oh sí. Agasha ya se estaba preparando para oír:

_"Siempre estás trabajando, no te importa lo que me pase"._

Entonces ella le abofetearía con justa razón y con todos sus sentimientos desbordados le diría que de no ser por el trabajo, él (o ella) habría nacido en la calle, con frío, sin niñeras y sin juguetes que otros niños envidiarían. Eso sin contar los gastos médicos, la comida, las vacaciones…

Agasha apretó los puños. Esto no iba a ser fácil. ¡Ya era muy difícil y ni siquiera había nacido su bebé!

—No quiero perderme esto, Agasha —dijo Albafica de verdad dolido.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te lo pierdas —le dio un suave apretón a su brazo, luego se reacomodó en su asiento—, pero te prometo, que te mantendré cien por ciento al tanto de lo que ocurra.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —cuando Albafica paró en un semáforo, Agasha le dio un corto beso en los labios—. Cielos, creo que este bebé va a ser demasiado sentimental. Será culpa tuya si eso pasa.

Albafica se resistió, pero terminó riéndose.

—Quizás sea él…

—O ella.

—Quien cuide de ti.

—¿Lo ves? —animó—, todo estará bien.

O eso Agasha esperaba.

Si debía ser sincera, el embarazo no estaba en sus planes. De hecho, ellos dos ni siquiera estaban casados. Agasha había querido consumar su matrimonio antes de tener hijos. ¡En verdad había querido casarse antes! Pero si el destino había querido que ellos tuviesen a su primogénito en la ceremonia, llevando los anillos… que así fuese. Además, a Agasha le hacía ilusión tener a su hijo, o hija, acompañándola al altar dado a que ella no tenía padres ni tíos (que quisiera cerca al menos) para el honor.

Por la mañana, luego de varias "despedidas" de abrazos, Albafica tuvo que ser llevado arrastras por Kardia, quien también iba a ser su compañero de reparto.

En el aeropuerto, Calvera se había abrazado a Agasha cuando se enteró de la noticia de su embarazo y le prometió a Albafica… y a su marido también, mantenerse en contacto y mantenerse con la mujer todo el tiempo necesario ahora que ella no tenía compromiso alguno en su trabajo.

Fue difícil para Albafica y Agasha separarse, sabiendo que no iban a volver a tocarse hasta después de unos largos meses. Pero luego de un enorme abrazo y un último beso, él se marchó.

—¿Es normal que duela tanto una separación tan larga?

Cuando Calvera la vio, notó con ternura y tristeza que ella estaba llorando

—Oh, querida. Una separación, por muy corta que sea, suele ser triste —la abrazo y permitió que Agasha se desahogara en su hombro—. Pero no estás sola, pequeña. Ni tú, ni él, estamos todos nosotros aquí y quién sabe, quizás podamos hacer vídeo llamadas bastante seguido. —Luego de un rato, palmeando la espalda de Agasha y acariciándole la nuca, la mujer frunció el ceño—. Aunque estoy segura que al final será Albafica quien cuide de Kardia —masculló ocasionando que Agasha se riese en medio de las lágrimas.

—Gracias —se aferró a Calvera—, ¿te apetece un té? —se rio apenada.

—Niña —Calvera la separó un poco con una sonrisa traviesa—, tú y yo vamos a raptar a Seraphina y vamos a hacer una gran noche de chicas en tu casa. ¡Andando! —luego la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó arrastras del aeropuerto.

Mientras iban alejándose, Agasha miró por la enorme ventana donde el avión que iba hacia los Estados Unidos se desvanecía en el cielo hasta perderse. Llevó su mano libre a su vientre donde apretó su ropa.

«Estaremos bien. Estaremos bien» dejó su vientre para limpiarse las lágrimas con su mano. Lista para todo.

—**FIN**—

* * *

_Me hubiese gustado hacer esto un poco más romántico y tierno, donde Albafica al final no viajase y se quedase con Agasha, pero... soy demasiado cruel y cruda jejeje. Lo siento, no pude. Al final mi imaginación (torcida) sólo me dio para esto y ojalá me disculpen. Dejo a su imaginación el resto porque mi musa al final me dejó sola con el final del one-shot jajaja._

_¡Seguiré con la publicación de los fics aunque ya se nos pase el año jajaja! Perdonen la tardanza._

_¡Gracias por leer y por adelantado, gracias por sus comentarios!_

* * *

_**R**eviews**?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
